This work is aimed at developing new liquid chromatographic (HPLC) methodologies and materials for use in environmental health. Fluorescence detectors will be used to achieve high sensitivity detection of trace metals which will be concentrated and pre-column derivatized with fluorogenic chelating agents and then separated by reverse phase chromatography. Amperometric detectors will be tested as sensors for metal complexes which are non-fluorescent. In both cases picogram sensitivities can be obtained for appropriate metals. The extraction and chromatographic separation can obviate many spectral and electrochemical interferences.